reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Escalera
|game = Red Dead Redemption |type = Settlement |territory = Nuevo Paraiso |region = Punta Orgullo |inhabitants = Agustin Allende Vincente de Santa |image2 = Image:Rdr_escalera_map.jpg }} (or Stairway) is a location featured in Red Dead Redemption and is a settlement located in the Punta Orgullo region of the Nuevo Paraiso territory. Background The town's name translates to "ladder" or "stairway." It is named so because of it being located on a hill that is divided into levels, with the market being on the lowest and Colonel Allende's mansion on the highest, with a variety of shops, houses and such in between. This is the biggest city seen in Nuevo Paraiso, but still is quite small, with only Colonel Allende's mansion, a few houses and businesses, and a couple of other locations. During the Undead Nightmare, this is one of 23 locations that must be cleared of the Undead and then protected from re-infestation thereafter. It also contains a new, secret location that can only be accessed through the Undead Nightmare DLC. Amenities *Doctor's Office *General Store **Items sold by Shopkeeper: Bait, Bandana, Rebel Scrap, Survivalist Map, Apple, Snake Oil, Infested Ardennais, Jaded Tersk, Lusitano Nag, El Hedor, El Picor, El Señor, Ardennais, Cleveland Bay, Dutch Warmblood, Highland Chestnut *Gunsmith *Safehouse (purchase for $150) *Stagecoach *Saloon Activities *Five Finger Fillet *Liar's Dice *Wanted Poster Trivia *There is a small town in Spain named Escalera. *If one sticks around long enough, the player may see a firing squad line a group of rebels up and shoot them. *After Marston helps overthrow Colonel Allende and his Mexican army, Reyes' Rebels will take over the town and start to spawn instead of soldiers. *In Multiplayer, the top fortress serves as an excellent gang hideout for Posses. *In Spanish Escalera means ladder. *The logo behind the general store resembles the original Starbuck's logo *At times Reyes' Rebels or the Mexican Army will try to pry the town from the other and the player can assist either side, but the defender is marked with law symbols costing honor for each kill. *On signposts throughout Nuevo Paraiso the town's name is spelled "Escalara". Glitches *(Xbox 360) There is a glitch at the Hacienda/Fortress where it is possible to get under the floor of the map. To get under the floor in Escalera, enter the Hacienda/Villa that is in Escalera and go into the back room of the mansion. Then turn around face back towards the entrance on the wall to the right where there is a bookshelf and a potted plant. Get between the wall on the right and the potted plant. Crouch and aim a weapon, then roll to the left and forward a little... upon rolling to the right, the player will end up in a room which is impossible to escape from alive. (Confirmed) *(Xbox 360 and PS3) There is a glitch at the Hacienda/Fortress where it is possible to get under the floor of the map. Enter the Hacienda located at the top of Escalera, and go into the back room. Turn around to face the entrance. There should be a bookshelf and a potted plant to the right. Jump on top the potted plant. Once on top, crouch down and take out a fire bottle. Throw the fire bottle close to you. The object is for your character (who will end up on fire) to fall into the bottom of the foundation. If you landed in a room, you did not fall down enough, so try again. If you're on the ground with the mansion floating about you, you're there. From this position, you can shoot anyone and not be shot at. (Confirmed) *(Xbox 360) In singleplayer there is a glitch where you see Rufus instead of a native mexican dog. *There is also another way to glitch underneath the mansion. Firstly, call a Bonzo, and place it between the indent between the right flight of stairs and the sidewall sticking out. Then get off the Bonzo. After a few tries, you should be able to get under the mansion. Achievements/Trophies is associated with the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- es:Escalera Category:Redemption Locations Category:Settlements Category:Nuevo Paraiso Category:Locations Category:Punta Orgullo Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Undead Nightmare